Much Better
by lalakkaayy
Summary: Quinn can't stand it anymore. This being apart from Sam sucks. His kissing Brittany at that stupid party at Rachel's didn't help at all. Is it really hopeless? Doesn't he love her anymore?  Oneshot


A/N: I'm not even sure what brought my want to write this on other than the fact that I've gotten a lot of love on my other Fabrevans oneshots and I love to write Quinn and Sam, but basically this oneshot is what _should _have happened in that party scene at Rachel's in the Blame in on the Alcohol episode ;) Enjoy! –Kay.

This whole party idea was so stupid, Quinn thought. Okay so maybe that was false. It had been a relatively good idea when they were all running around and taking shots and such. Everything was going great –except for that part where she had had to pretend like she didn't see Santana and Sam making out on the couch in the corner. Then of course Berry just _had _to ruin things by announcing a game of spin the bottle. Her drunken state had seemed to dull down to a buzz and it was barely just enough to actually keep her sitting there tolerating it. When Brittany spun the bottle and it landed on Sam it seemed like she was the only one who wasn't making some kind of cheering or cat-calling noise. Santana shouted something about how she 'owned them froggy lips' and Quinn rolled her eyes. The drunkenly boyish grin on Sam's face as he leaned in to kiss Brittany would have been cute had it been in another circumstance. The stupid kiss seemed never ending. Sam leaned in more, running his fingers through Brittany's hair to put his hand at the back of her neck and deepen the kiss.

The cheering continued. Rachel, like the moron she was, was giggling nonstop and covering her eyes with her hands. Even Artie, who's girlfriend was currently in a pretty heated lip-lock with another guy right in front of him, was making wolf whistles. Quinn's teeth snapped together and her lips formed a tight straight line. She never thought she ever would have been thankful for Santana being a possessive girlfriend over Sam, but when the Latina yanked Sam away from Brittany finally she was relieved.

"Honeys, this is not a Big Red commercial! No me gusta!" Santana shouted with her typical attitude still intact even with her being pretty drunk.

Quinn realized she really couldn't blame anyone but herself for the way that things had gone with her and Sam –okay, so maybe she could blame Finn a bit too considering it had been him that was really pushing about her kissing him again- but it was bad enough watching him be with Santana. Top it off with a spin the bottle make out session with Brittany right in front of her, she was definitely going to snap. She didn't even stay seated in the chair she had been sitting in as Rachel spun the bottle for her turn. She got up and walked over to where she had dropped her purse to pick it up. She was halfway up the basement stairs when someone finally noticed she was leaving.

"Heyyy, Fabray! Where you think you're going?" Puck drawled from where he was currently standing, groping on Santana's backside when he thought Sam wasn't looking.

The half of the circle that had their backs to her quickly turned to look at her too. Kurt stood and put his hands on his hips.

"I _know _you're not about to go try driving while you've still got alcohol in your system Quinn." He scolded.

She looked away sheepishly and her hand tightened on the wooden railing of the stairs. Finn stood up and she locked eyes with him for a minute. It almost made her a little happy that she felt awkward when it came to him now. At least that meant she wasn't going to be jumping into a relationship with him and ruin any miniscule chance she could have had left with Sam –though if there was any chance whatsoever it was proving to be nonexistent currently.

"I can drive you, I haven't been drinking." Finn offered, already reaching for his truck keys in his pocket.

Quinn opened her mouth to politely protest, but Sam stood up, shaking his head.

"No you won't." he said seriously, giving Finn as much of a glare as he could through his glassy eyes. "She's not going anywhere, right Quinn?"

Simply the way he had said her name, the fact that he was now looking at her and acknowledging the fact that she was there for the first time that night had her mind frozen. Why did he always have this effect on her? How could she ever have kissed Finn and given him up when he meant so much to her?

"Can we get back to the game, you guys are being a total buzz kill." Santana grumbled.

Quinn wrinkled up her eyes as she noticed Puck shamelessly kissing and sucking occasionally at Santana's neck, having no regard for the fact that Sam was standing right there. Sam turned to look at them and shook his head before looking at Quinn again.

"You guys play." He announced, stepping out of the circle.

Finn and Kurt both slowly sat back down and the game got back into full swing again as if nothing had even just happened. Puck and Santana were now engaged in a full-fledged make out session, Santana sitting up on the bar counter with her legs wrapped around Puck's waist. Quinn felt bad for Sam, who was now on his way up the stairs toward her. She folded her arms across her chest defiantly and looked at him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He nodded his head towards the door to the upstairs portion of the house, "Go upstairs."

She hesitated a moment, chewing at the inside of her lip, but then she did as he asked. As she got up into the house, she didn't stop, walking straight toward the front door. Sam had been a few steps behind her but it seemed as soon as he realized she was headed to the door he hurried up, grabbing a hold of her arm and turning her around to face him.

"You can't leave." He stated simply.

Quinn half heartedly glared at him. His eyes were glassy, his hair was disheveled –whether that was from making out with Brittany or making out with Santana she couldn't remember, nor did she really want to think about it. The red and black striped t-shirt he wore clung tightly to his body. She realized she was paying too much attention to his physical attributes and quickly tugged her arm free of his grasp.

"Yes I can, I want to go home." She snapped.

"You're still drunk Quinn, you can't drive right now." For someone who had had about twice as much to drink than she had he was remarkably level-headed, he even sounded almost protective.

"So I'll walk home. It's not that far and I can come back and pick my car up in the morning when I'm sober." She countered.

Sam laughed and shook his head, "No, you won't. I don't get what the big deal is. You didn't want to rush out of here earlier."

_Earlier no one was playing freaking spin the bottle. _Quinn thought to herself. "Well I want to go now, and you can't make me stay here." She said out loud.

Sam groaned in exasperation and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Quinn swallowed thickly as the open buttons on the polo shirt he wore made his neck even more exposed with his head tilted back the way that it was. She licked her lips and folded her arms across her chest again.

"Why don't you go back down and see who else you can suck face with?" she mumbled grudgingly.

Sam's head snapped back up and he looked at her again, his eyes a little bit wider with curiosity. There was a hint of a smirk there on his face too. He took a step closer to her and raised a brow.

"Is that what all this is about?" Quinn could hear the cocky amusement in his voice, typical male.

Though she knew that the answer was definitely yes, she rolled her eyes in typical Quinn Fabray fashion and shook her head, waving her hand dismissively in the same motion.

"Please, like I care at all about that childish game. It's stupid." She said.

Sam moved closer to her still and she was hyperaware of just how close he was getting to her. She could have taken a step back away from him, but she stayed rooted where she was. Not to mention she didn't really want to move. If anything she wanted to pull him closer herself. She felt like an idiot for everything that had happened with Finn. Sam was standing right here in front of her now, but he wasn't hers anymore because of her own idiotic mistake. Though she couldn't see why Sam was even bothering in staying with Santana when she and Puckerman were probably having sex on the basement's couch by now. She bit down on her lip as he got even closer to her, just a few inches from her.

"Would it have been stupid if I'd spun and the bottle had landed on you?" he asked.

She hesitated a moment, but then tilted her chin up slightly in an expression of defiance. "Y-Yes. It still would have been stupid."

Sam grinned, raising his eyebrows. It wasn't fair that he was getting so much amusement out of this. She should have just walked out the front door when he had had his eyes closed. Fact of the matter was though, she really couldn't drive in her state, and even if whatever was going on with Sam right this second was strange, she didn't want to leave the moment. It was the first time he had even acknowledged her since he had dumped her in the hallway at school, and that wasn't something she wanted to keep thinking about.

"So basically you're saying it's stupid for me to kiss girls.." A puzzled expression crossed Sam's face as he asked the question.

"You-you're dating Santana, you're not supposed to kiss other girls when you have a girlfriend." She replied, sounding very much like a hypocrite considering she had kissed another guy when she had had a boyfriend.

Sam laughed and shook his head. She half expected him to make a comment about what she was thinking about, but thankfully he didn't.

"Santana and I aren't dating." He chuckled. "We just hooked up. It really wasn't even like.. all that great or anything. She complained a lot afterwards about how I wasn't as good as Pu-"

"I _really_ do _not _want to know any of this." Quinn cut him off, her face contorted in distaste.

"Didn't you hear me though? I'm not dating Santana. She just kinda likes making out in public, and she was helping me try to make you jealous so I went with it." He shrugged as he rolled his eyes.

Quinn's eyes narrowed and she glared at him, "You fake dated Santana just to get back at me?"

"It was only fair, you made out with Finn while you had my promise ring on your finger, which!" he paused and reached for her left hand. She clenched her hand into a fist as he pulled it up from her side to make his point. "I see you still haven't taken off." He grinned.

She yanked her hand back and immediately dropped it back down to her side. She tried to keep a frustrated look on her face despite the fact that she could feel a blush rising in her cheeks. She couldn't bring herself to take the ring off or get rid of it. For right now it was all she had left of Sam since they had broken up. The meaning behind him giving it to her was probably gone now, but in her mind it was still there and that was what mattered.

"So what?" Quinn snapped.

Sam licked his lips and Quinn could feel his hand gently pressed against the small of her back.

"So, you're wearing my promise ring still, and you're wanting to storm out of a party after I kissed Brittany… I'm calling you out."

Quinn backed a couple steps back away from him so that she could actually form a coherent thought so to respond with a response that she deemed appropriately bitchy, but she found her back met with a wall. She sucked her lower lip into her mouth to bite down on it. She wasn't sure what the point of this was, what Sam was doing.

"Well I don't know why you're calling me out, or what about for that matter." She noted quietly, keeping her voice down just to keep it level.

"Quinn come on.." Sam frowned, letting his hand fall away from her. A look of disappointment crossed his face and he swallowed thickly. "Do… Do you want to be with Finn?"

Quinn's eyes widened, "No!" she said it probably too quickly if she was trying to keep from him the fact that she still wanted to him, but she didn't seem to care too much at the moment.

"I don't get why you're being all weird then. I mean, I just told you I'm not dated Santana, and you know there's nothing going on with me and Brittany, she's with Artie and I just don't like her like that. I love _you _Quinn. And you just said you don't want to be with Finn, so I don't get-" Quinn's hand covered his fast-moving mouth, cutting his sentence short.

She smiled, a blush rushing to her cheeks as he had said that he loved her, "You talk too much." She said quietly.

Slowly, she slid her hand off of his mouth, revealing the smile that had formed behind her hand. Sam leaned closer to her, touching his forehead to hers before he pressed his lips to hers. A shock ran through Quinn's body. Finn had told her that he saw fireworks when he kissed her, she'd never really felt that with him, but when Sam kissed her… Her whole body felt explosive, her mind turned to mush. She felt his hand on the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. Her fingers clutched to the fabric of the front of his shirt as she let out an uneven breath through her nose. He barely pulled his lips from hers, his breath warm on her face.

"Is this better?" he asked softly, his lips brushing hers.

She bit down on her lower lip and nodded, both of her hands slipping around to the back of his neck. She locked her fingers together there and looked up into his eyes.

"Much better." She whispered before pulling her lips to hers again.

And to think, she had wanted to leave.


End file.
